marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marioluigiplushbros
MLPB Wiki News Issue #1 - RIP WaluigiTime! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! First off, this is major news today. WaluigiTime! is now a dead account! I know you're probably suprised, but WaluigiTime! was almost a year old, and the name "Marioluigiplushbros" might be a little more fitting. But we're still going to edit on Wikia, though progress on the MLPB Wiki has been slow. MLPB Wiki News Issue #2 - Galleries Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Not much news on the Wiki recently. But I mainly want to talk about the galleries that I've been adding to pages lately. So far there's only two pages with galleries - Wario and Waluigi. It's kind of hard to add so many pictures of characters to pages, so I'd like you guys to help! Try to add as many galleries to pages as possible. Thanks! Also, this Wiki is lacking pages, so I'd like this Wiki to be expanded a lot! One problem, however... We only have one editor (me), so it's not a group effort so much at the moment. That's pretty much all the news for today. Make sure to stay tuned to MLPB Wiki News! MLPB Wiki News Issue #3 - Not Dead Yet! Hey MLPB Fans! Here's what's happening on the MLPB Wiki! Lately, NOTHING has happened on this Wiki. It's just not as compelling to edit, because nobody goes on the Wiki but me. There's only so much that one person can do, so I need your help. I want to make this Wiki the best it can be with detailed articles, galleries, trivia, and other things. Hopefully, there will be more activity on this Wiki. That's pretty much all the news for today. Stay tuned to the MLPBWN series! Comments and Questions Hey I love your show Every night me and my Bro watch your vids We always Laugh hey guys do you mind making another Q Vid? Thx "Thank you! We are going to make a third Q and A video at some point, we're just not sure when". - MLPB I have two questions Why is your room filled with spongebob toys? And Are you going to make another awards "We went through a Spongebob phase at one point. We loved that show! Probably, we won't make another MLPB Awards." Hello can you make a channel pic for TheMarioPlushParty? I guess so. What do you want on it? By the way, did you get the idea for your Minion of the Month video from our website? No. Oh and I want Wario and Mario, Also give us a Blue backround saying TMPP on it Do you want a banner or an icon? Also, we started filming a video called, "Minion of the Month" a while ago. Can we still make it? yes we really dont mind. Hey MLPB nice new banner it looks so awesome! I have a Q: Are you getting Mario Kart 8? I love Waluigi too! Do you like Wario? I am so hyped! We actually already preordered it! And yes, we like Wario, and he is one of our favorite Mario characters, behind Waluigi. Thank you for always responding and if you ever have time you want to play MK8 When it comes out? By the way your new banner looks awesome!!!!! can you also make a mario kart short? We don't want to reveal our Miiverse names, so sorry that can't play MK8 online. Thanks, we like getting compliments for our channel art. At some point, we probably will end up making another Mario Kart Plush episode, and we also might want to remake our first plush video (now deleted), Mario Kart Dilemma! Its ok!! By the way can you watch our Mario Kart video we made and i have to say never mind the backround we requested make it like yours but make it say TMPP please Sorry, I'm confused... do you want an icon or a banner? Sure, I'll watch your video. Oh a banner please! And I see you watched our vistors of wesloton because hanks personality kinda resembles trixies! For Easter .Hey MarioLuigiPlushBros TheMarioPlushParty here and heres and idea: The Babys get the eggs so when they go to bed the koopalings are sent to get the eggs and take them back to bowsers castle and when the babys wake up they find the eggs are missing so the tell mario and luigi and mario and luigi really dont care because there busy so its up to the babys they later go to bowsers castle cause they saw koopa prints so they followed them the rest is up to you!!! Good ideas, but they are a little too similar to our other specials, like how Wario kidnapping the Easter Bunny idea is too similar too when he and Waluigi kidnapped (or tried to kidnap) Santa in 2011 and 2013. Do you have any other ideas, because we need them! The mushroom kingdom is getting ready for an Easter hunt celebration. The Easter bunny gets run over by a truck, so Peach hires Toad to replace him. Everything turns out all wrong.